To LOVE-Ru - Cooking lesson
by muumitfan
Summary: Ringo decides to teach Lala how to cook.


Lala was in her room thinking what she should do when she got an idea that she should cook for Rito so she dressed a bit more appropriate manner and walked downstairs.  
When she got to the kitchen she immediately started making food for Rito and Ringo saw what she was doing and started smiling but when Momo saw her sister making food, she immediately panicked and stopped her older sister from her task.

"Sis, i think it's for the best if i did the food." Suggested Momo awkwardly.

"B-But i want to make something for Rito." Explained Lala sadly.

"Why can't you let your sister make some food for Rito?" Asked Ringo.

"Well it tends to turn horrible." Answered Momo quietly.

"Huh? I didn't hear you Momo." Said Ringo.

"Me neither." Confirmed Lala.

"Your food tends to turn into something horrible sis." Answered Momo.

Hearing that makes Lala sad which also explains to her that the reason why Rito runs away from her food is because it's horrible and probably diqusting even though she likes it herself.

"Now, now Momo. I'm sure it's not that bad." Said Ringo while standing for Lala's cooking.

"N-No. Momo's probably right. That also explains why Rito won't eat my food and just runs away." Said Lala sadly.

"Runs away, huh. I think he does that so he wouldn't have to hurt you with his words." Wondered Ringo.

"I-I guess so." Said Lala.

"You know Lala. Make some food without my help and if you fail, i'll help you improve with your cooking, but if the food looks more promising, i'll call Rito here and he can judge your food. Okay?" Explained Ringo.

"Y-You'd do that for me?" Said Lala surprised and happy at the same time.

"Of course." Said Ringo with a smile.

Lala then started making something while Ringo was sitting on the dining table while chatting with Momo and when Lala was ready her food like always were a strange purple ooze.

"Okay. I can see why Rito won't eat it." Said Ringo.

"What are you going to teach me to make?" Asked Lala curiously.

"How does Tempura udon sound?" Said Ringo happily.

"Sounds good." Answered Lala with a smile.

Ringo and Lala then started making it and when they were ready, it looked normal at least.

"Rito, could you come here?!" Shouted Ringo.

Rito, who was in his room reading, heard that his mother called him so he rushed downstairs to see what was going on.

"What's wrong mom?" Asked Rito curiously.

"Taste this food and answer with the truth if it tastes bad." Explained Ringo.

"Uh, it's just normal Tempura udon." Said Rito.

"But Lala made with my help, so if it tastes horrible say it." Answered Ringo.

"L-Lala made it." Said Rito awkwardly.

"Please taste it Rito." Pegged Lala.

Rito realized that he didn't have any choice so he just sat on the table's chair and tasted it.

"T-Too salty." Answered Rito.

"Oh no, i think i used too much salt." Said Lala.

"But you improved at least." Said Ringo while cheering her up.

"I-I guess you're right." Said Lala with a smile.

"Okay next one is Hayashi rice." Said Ringo.

"Got it." Said Lala eagerly.

They then started the cooking again and some time later they are ready.

"What do you think about this Rito?" Asked Lala with a hoping tone.

Rito tastes it.

"Too much pepper and too spicy." Answered Rito

"Got it. What's next Ringo?" Asked Lala.

"Tonkatsu." Answered Ringo with a smile.

They then start making it and some time later again they give it to Rito so he can taste it.

"This again is too bland, but at least i can eat it without a problem." Answered Rito.

"But still no good?" Asked Lala.

"Still no good but you seemed to have improved." Confirmed Rito.

"Yay! Next one Ringo." Said Lala who was more eager from before.

"Oyakodon then." Said Ringo.

They then start again and some time later they are ready and give it to Rito.

"So what do you think Rito?" Asked Lala after he tasted it.

"This is actually good. Not so sweet, not so salty or spicy. Neither is it too sweet. It's delicious actually." Answered Rito after tasting it.

Hearing that makes Lala happy and she decides to hug him from happiness.

"Alright Lala. Now make Yakitori without my help." Said Ringo.

"Got it!" Said Lala with a smile.

Lala then went to make Yakitori without Ringo's help and when she was ready, she gave it to Rito.

"So? What do you think Rito?" Asked Lala.

"This is good Lala. Good job." Complimented Rito with a smile.

"Yay! Hearing that makes me happy." Said Lala with a big smile on her face.

"Where did the food go Rito?" Asked Ringo with a confused tone.

"Momo ate them and she seemed like she was going to puke." Answered Rito awkwardly.

"Bleh, is it over now?" Asked Momo after coming back.

"Yes and Lala improved very well." Answered Rito.

He then went back to his room and Lala was very happy about her improvement so she decided to make something for her, Ringo and Momo while having a big smile on her face.


End file.
